hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Best Sing-Along Guessing Game
a collection of 1991 home video, with an introduction on by Luis involving a game show hosted by Elmo. His contestants are Mary, Mary's little lamb, and Mr. Johnson (who's just waiting for a bus to Cincinnati). Elmo asks some questions and then shows a video clip from Disney, Looney Tunes, Nicktoons & Sesame Street as a clue. Whoever answers has to jump on a trampoline and ring a bell. those clips moved to the screen at the game show. {| border="1" cellpadding="8" cellspacing="0" |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" !Picture !Segment !Description |- | |'FRAME 1' |Elmo welcomes the viewer to Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game and meets today's contestants - Mary and her little lamb from Nursery Rhyme. South Dakota, and Mr. Johnson, who isn't there for the game; he's mistaken the studio for the bus stop. Elmo then goes over the rules - a question will be asked, followed by a music video that contains the answer, they must jump on the trampoline and then ring the bell (following their crash landing). Elmo reads the first question - "What does a rabbit singing to a bald guy to put up the favorite tune." They turn their attention to the video monitor... |- | style="text-align: center;| |Cartoon |Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd sing "What's Up Doc?" |- | |'FRAME 2' |The players don't seem to have an answer. Elmo knows and performs the answering method; the answer is what's up doc? The players aren't happy he got the answer and that reminds Elmo the host doesn't the answer the questions. Elmo apologizes, admitting he loves the trampoline. He proceeds with the next question - "What do you call a monster sings all around and feeling alone?" |- | |Muppets | Grover sings "What Do I Do When I'm Alone?" |- | |'FRAME 3' |Elmo begs the players t think of an answer, then (not being to control himself) jumps on the trampoline and answer, if you guess it - Grover! Then the director yells at Elmo and the players didn't not get the losing, The director puts Mr. Johnson as a host and also of the Next question - "What is Fun is also cheerful and gay?" |- | |Cartoon |SpongeBob and Plankton sings "F.U.N. Song" |- | |'FRAME 4' |The contestants to exorcist and Elmo is kept there and also Mr. Johnson as a host and the director we'll kept to do and he says the answer is FUN, here's of an example of "What do you call of wonderful delightful of card two Disney Moments?" |- | |Cartoon |"Stand By Me" - sung by Timon, Pumbaa and the frogs |- | |Cartoon |Goofy and Max Goof sing "On the Open Road" |- | |'FRAME 5' |At last, finally those contestants we're busy dancing to answer, but Mr. Johnson knows it. He jumps on the trampoline, rings the bell and answers - stand on the open road by me! The director takes over and a tie and also the director says what is... and so The director leaves away and Elmo is hosting again for the final question is "What is the name of this famous dance?" |- | |Muppets |Count von Count sings "Lambaba" as he counts sheep and other animals that pop into the room. |- | |'FRAME 6' |Mary's lamb has the answer and answers with her bleating, which Elmo accepts, making her the winner! The lamb requests the song paly again and everyone starts to dance as the credits start rolling. Part-way-through, Elmo notices Mr. Johnson, sadly still waiting for his bus. A horn blare and a bus crashes through the wall, being driving by Grover. He stares the bus going to Cincinnati (where Johnson would visit is mother), then asks how to get there. Johnson does his trademark faint and Grover joins the others in dancing the "Lambaba" while the remainder of the credits roll. Category:Game show specials Category:Specials